


harry potter the boy who wouldn't stop dying

by Lolo1235



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, all the creatures you could imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolo1235/pseuds/Lolo1235
Summary: Harry Potter died for the first time october 31 1981 age 1 (sent back as he was not supposed to die that day)Harry Potter died for the second time 1982 age 2 (sent back because its not his time yet)Harry Potter died for the third time 1983 age 3 (sent back-not time)Harry Potter died for the fourth time 1984 age 4 (sent back-not time-i think something is interfering)Harry Potter died for the fifth time 1985 age 5 (sent back-not time- something is happening maybe related to that dumbledore person)Harry Potter died for the sixth time 1986 age 6 (held-kid didn't know anything i looked more into his past i see now-sent back-not his time)Harry Potter died for the seventh time 1987 age 7(got to know the kid now everyone loves him and are willing to fight dumbledore for him not that we can but we can help in other ways)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	harry potter the boy who wouldn't stop dying

Harry Potter died for the first time october 31 1981 age 1 (sent back as he was not supposed to die that day)  
Harry Potter died for the second time 1982 age 2 (sent back because its not his time yet)  
Harry Potter died for the third time 1983 age 3 (sent back-not time)  
Harry Potter died for the fourth time 1984 age 4 (sent back-not time-i think something is interfering)  
Harry Potter died for the fifth time 1985 age 5 (sent back-not time- something is happening maybe related to that dumbledore person)  
Harry Potter died for the sixth time 1986 age 6 (held-kid didn't know anything i looked more into his past i see now-sent back-not his time)  
Harry Potter died for the seventh time 1987 age 7(got to know the kid now everyone loves him and are willing to fight dumbledore for him not that we can but we can help in other ways)


End file.
